Earth Empire (Universe)
THIS ARTICLE IS PART OF THE UNIVERSE WIKI, AN INITIATIVE OF THE United Earth Federation. The Earth Empire was the ruling government of the human colonies of the galaxy for 1,030 years, until it dissolved in 3150, right before the establishment of the United Earth Federation five years later. During the times of the Earth Empire, it was commonly referred to as the Empire or just Earth. The Empire was led by a Chancellor and a Vice Chancellor, with democratic elections for each position every six years. Unlike the United Earth Federation (which is actually a 'con'federation), the Earth Empire was a federation, meaning it had direct control of all its colonies. EarthCom had to be placed on each planet as defense, unlike now, where colonies have their own defense forces. In the last years of the Empire, it began to lose control of territories all over the galaxy, with civil uprisings leading to the Empire's disbandment, which, in turn, led to the Dark Time. History Pre-Empire A one world government had long been a popular conspiracy theory under the human population of Earth, even before governments started considering it. Since the late twentieth century, a single government under which all nations are united was somewhat of a taboo proposal and usually associated with tyranny, oppression, authoritarianism and totalitarianism. When the African continent was united to form the African Union in 2030, the Western world's conspiracy theorists started predicting the end times for freedom. One year later, the Allied Korean Federation was established when South Korea annexed North Korea. In 2035 the United States, the United Kingdom and Canada formed the United States of the Atlantic (USA), largely based around the former United States of America. When all seemed quiet, the European Union became one sovereign nation in 2040. Contrary to popular belief, all the new nations largely upheld fundamental human rights such as freedom of speech and right to life and liberty, which made conspiracy theories about larger centralized governments become less and less popular. The entire world being united under one government became a much accepted idea since civil liberties were actually being expanded rapidly. Conservatism in the classical sense of the word, moved to the center of the political compass, leaving the right virtually not occupied by any notable politicians by 2090. Homosexuality, which before that date was a big controversy, was legal the world over in the year 2092. Today, it is uncommon to find a human who has not had homosexual relations at some or other point in their life. Abortion followed shortly after in 2098 when it became possible to remove the fetus from a woman's womb and have it be born in artificial womb labs. Ending the "life" of a fetus was thus illegal and considered a taboo shortly afterward. The world had been at peace for almost 30 continuous years, excluding minor rebellions across the recently united nations. The majority of the world's population by this time identified as "center-left," either libertarians or outright liberals. The common ground was obvious; essentially everyone supported excessive social liberty, however economic matters were still disagreed upon. At a March 2110 summit in New New York, USA, the European Union proposed the long-standing idea of a one world government. It was strangely voted down by a slim majority, however a ruling was made by the leader of the opposition; to hold the exact same vote again in 10 years. In March 2120, the binding resolution was passed by an overwhelming majority, and the dismantlement of sovereignty had begun. Initially, the new world was called "the United Nations", however, after more and more planets had been colonized, the name "Earth Empire" was adopted, even though the Empire was not a monarchy. The federal form of government allowed for nations to have a lot of autonomy in the regulation of their economies. The leader of the Empire, whose power was given by the Earth Constitution and Earth Parliament was the Chancellor, who was elected every five years. Peak Years 2190 - 2500 Last Years 2500 - 3150 Government Military See Also *United Earth Federation *Dark Time Category:Universe (Super Warmonkey)